Dakhanavar
by raehex
Summary: There's lust, and then there's blood lust. Either way, Dean Ambrose has no clue what he's gotten himself into with Seth Rollins. [Vampire AU. Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins. Rated M for smut, language & blood.]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This one has been bubbling around my brain for a few weeks, but never any actual plot, just the idea of Seth Rollins as a vampire. Even then, that thought only showed up once he joined the Authority. It's him in that black button up shirt, I'm telling you... Anyways, after enough prompting and begging, here we are with a little smutty Ambrollins one-shot with vampirism. The title is the Armenian word for vampire, since Seth is half Armenian.

Read & review, please :) Thanks!

* * *

"Seth, you gotta promise me you won't use teeth."

"Now what would ever give you the idea that I'd go and do something like _that_?"

Dean rolled his eyes before closing them, shivering at the feel of Seth's tongue licking up the underside of his length, before letting out a breathy laugh at his reaction, causing a chill to make its way across Dean's cock.

"Stop teasing me, you know exactly what the fuck I mean."

Seth looked up innocently at Dean, who was staring down at him with blown eyes and sweaty, wild hair. He wrapped a hand around Dean, stroking him languidly, while crossing his fingers on the other hand and placing it over his chest. "Cross my heart, I will not use teeth while sucking your dick."

Dean nodded slowly, noting the caveat to Seth's oath. Seth had a tendency to bite during sex, which he didn't usually mind, because the little bit of pain worked for him, set off sparks in the back of his brain that only strengthened that burning urge to cum.

It's just a bit harder to deal with when the person you're fucking has fangs.

Dean had asked Seth when did it happen, and Seth brushed it off, didn't want to talk about it, and Dean had his suspicions on who did it, but that didn't matter, because what did matter was Seth finding some way to make Dean's pulse quicken before biting down. He was scared at first, fuck, his boyfriend was a _fucking vampire_, and that is shit you do not expect to have to deal with, since, y'know, they're not supposed to goddamn exist.

But, well, here they were.

With Seth grinning up at him, blonde and black hair falling as a curtain around him, eyes dark and mischievous, and him dragging his tongue across his fangs before licking at his bottom lip.

Dean figured worse things could happen.

"Alright. You promised."

"I did."

"Well…go on then."

Seth closed his eyes, laughing and shaking his head, knowing a lot of this was still Dean's hesitation. He didn't blame him, if the roles were reversed, he'd probably feel the same way. He had his own ideas in his head about what he'd want to Dean to be like, but those thoughts went out of his head the moment he wrapped his lips around Dean, swallowing him down bit by bit with each slow bob of his head, humming in appreciation when he felt Dean's thighs tense under his hands.

He rubbed his hands gently up and down Dean's thighs, before feeling Dean's fingers thread slowly through his hair, grabbing hold and pulling gently, a sign for Seth to look at him. He looked up at Dean, who had a blissed out look of adoration and some shade of fear on his face, cautiously appreciative of Seth sucking his dick. Seth reached a hand towards Dean, and when he grabbed his other hand, he looked back at him, hoping he was expressing the need for trust as well as he could.

"Yeah…ok…" Dean whispered, but whether that was to Seth or to himself, neither of them knew. But soon, he had leaned his head back, eyes closed, as he pushed at Seth and gently thrust his hips up, trying to take some control of the situation. Seth allowed it, letting Dean push into his mouth harder and faster as time progressed, gritting out between harsh breaths that he loved to see Seth suck him.

That was answered with a quick glimpse up at Dean and a quirked eyebrow, as if to say _really now?_

Soon, Dean was pulling on Seth's hair just a bit too much for Seth's taste, and when he dug his other hand roughly into Dean's thigh, the pain made Dean's body jerk, which pushed him further into Seth's mouth. Seth almost forgot that Dean had a masochistic thread in him, but he remembered now, and that was key.

He slid his mouth off of Dean's cock, sucking at the tip before moving his lips to Dean's thigh, wrapping a hand back around him, tight and firm, no more teasing to his touch.

"Fuck…why did you stop?"

"Because I said I wouldn't use teeth while sucking your dick."

"And? You weren't…fuck…" He thrust into Seth's hand, his breath becoming a bit more labored.

"You're right. I wasn't. But I want to use teeth, Dean…"

All that Seth could hear as he started to kiss the inside of Dean's thigh was a low groan, and Seth couldn't help but chuckle as he licked at a healing bite mark from a few days prior. The shiver that coursed its way up Dean's spine was the exact reaction Seth had been looking for.

"That's it baby… get yourself all nice and worked up for me. I'm going to let my hand go, and I want to watch you make yourself cum. Ok?"

He had barely let his hand go from around Dean's cock when he felt Dean's hand brush his, before he moved to trace his nails down Dean's thigh, watching with delicious amusement at what was before him.

He could see the muscles in his body tense and release, how Dean twisted his hand at the head of his cock with every stroke, his other hand clawing for purchase against the back cushion of the couch, and most importantly, he could hear the sound of skin against skin, the sound of uneven breathing, and that beautiful, delicious sound of pumping blood.

Seth couldn't help but feel himself throb a little, but the concerns of his own cock were second to his thirst. He could always make Dean suck him or something later, what he needed to do was taste both sides of that orgasm, both of them warm on his tongue and down his throat.

"God, fuck…Seth, _fucking please_…"

He knew what Dean wanted, but he needed to hear it for himself.

"Go on baby…tell me, what do you need me to do?"

"Fuck, just….bite me, please."

He could tell he was close, but he needed just another push before it would be at the right moment.

"What, like this?" He bit gently with no fangs; enough to cause pain but not enough to give the sharp sting that Dean was looking for.

"No, fuck, you know what…oh fuck, Seth, please please please, I'm gonna…"

And before Dean could finish his sentence, Seth had bitten down deeply, fangs puncturing skin, groaning in time with Dean as he came hard, spilling onto his hand and stomach, while his blood coursed, hot and full of adrenaline, into Seth's mouth.

The last aftershocks sputtered out of him, and Seth broke his mouth away, licking once over the marks before lapping at Dean's hand, sucking his fingers into his mouth one by one, sucking gently over the now sensitive head of Dean's slowly softening cock, and finally licking in broad stripes at Dean's stomach, making sure to get every last drop.

Dean's eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling harshly, a low groan emanating forth as he felt Seth kiss at his neck gently, before kissing him on the lips. "You're going to kill me one of these days, you know."

"I would never."

"I know you wouldn't."

"But it's probably a bad time to ask about if I can ever get you on the neck, huh…"

Dean lazily lifted a hand to swat at Seth, who climbed off of him laughing, wiping at the corners of his mouth, as he let Dean finally succumb to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Someday I will learn how to keep a one-shot a one-shot. Today is not that day. Because the idea of a sexually dominating Vampire Seth Rollins is just too tasty of an idea to let sit in one fic. So, I bring you more. Reviews make me happy, etc etc etc. If you want to know what songs are referenced to that I don't mention specifically by name, come find me on Tumblr, I'll gladly tell you.

* * *

He didn't know how much longer he could put up with this. He was a masochist, sure, in some slight manner, but to be fair, he hadn't exactly signed up to date a vampire. Life liked to throw these little curveballs at him. So when he found himself waking up on the couch an hour or two later, neck sore from the angle at which he slept, his inner thigh stinging slightly from the bite, he groaned inwardly about how he didn't have nearly enough painkillers for this.

It was always like this after Seth needed to feed. It wouldn't happen frequently, he found out that some of the mythology no longer qualified for vampires. They had evolved past some of the more mundane things, like the supposed allergy to silver (which he thought only applied to werewolves, but then again, what did he know), the aversion to crosses and holy water, and the aversion to running water.

There were other things that had become merely an annoyance, which was sunlight. Seth could go out in it, hell he tanned really nicely given his heritage, and Dean had gotten nervous to the point of nausea when Seth suggested a beach day.

_"Won't it, uh, kill you?"_

_"What? No. I'll just get really tired, but I'll be ok."_

_"Are you sure? You know, vampire…sunlight…aren't you gonna go poof or something?"_

_"…poof? Really?"_

_"Or what, do you blow up in some weird pile of blood like on that True Blood show?"_

_"Dean..."_

_"What?"_

_"Shut up."_

He had learned quickly to not believe in the horror stories he was told as a child, and for the most part, Seth could pass as a regular human being for the majority of the time, only really letting himself be his full creepy vampire self around Halloween season, and that's only because no one believed that it wasn't a costume.

Dean stumbled towards the bathroom, thinking a shower would be the best choice to get some of the tension out of his shoulders, and to wash up before determining that he'd fall face first into the bed. He watched the water turn a light shade of pink as the dried blood washed away, swirling down the drain, and while the hot water stung the wound, he was happy that it was clean. He checked his other thigh, and prodded at the healing mark there. Seth really needed to pick somewhere else to bite; he was starting to make wearing jeans very uncomfortable.

He took his time with washing his hair, letting the heat work more knots out of his shoulders, and it felt nice on his scalp. But soon, he knew that he couldn't go through all of the hot water or else Seth would wring his neck, and so he finished rinsing off, before shutting off the shower and stepping out to dry off.

He wiped off the mirror, and took a look at his neck, wondering if he'd be ok with Seth leaving marks there. He saw Seth's very rarely, because most of the time you couldn't really see them. They healed like any other mark, and after a while the scar would fade into the regular skin, just a shade paler or a shade darker, depending on how your skin healed. It was as if no one could tell. Maybe, maybe he'd ok it.

He also wondered how he'd look with fangs. Not that he wanted to be turned or anything, he was just morbidly curious. Which he imagined is what got him in trouble most of the time. After Seth had come out to him as being a vampire, the first thought that tumbled out of his mouth, after "who did it" was "oh sweet are there, like, vampire night clubs? Can we go?" Seth had gotten a little offended at the stereotypes, but Dean didn't know any better, and he really was interested in learning about this aspect of Seth with an open mind, and he wanted to dive right in. So, sue him.

He shrugged and walked out of the bathroom towards the bedroom, and had barely stepped inside when he noticed Seth getting dressed, wearing one of Dean's favorite outfits. A very slim fitting black suit with a black dress shirt, open at a few of the buttons, showing off just a slight bit of the chest hair that Seth was starting to let exist for more than a day at a time. His hair was down; the soft curls of blonde and black grazing his shoulders. He had just trimmed his beard too. He looked absolutely mesmerizing, and that's when Dean realized.

He didn't hide any of his power. Which means something was up.

Seth realized that Dean was standing there in nothing but a towel, hair still dripping wet from the shower, and staring at him. _Oh, right, the glamour._ Seth moved his head almost like he was cracking his neck, and it felt as if the air in the room got thinner. Dean caught himself staring and it was as if his head got clearer. "Please be careful with that, Seth."

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get ready, that's all."

"For what, some big secret vampire cabal meeting or something?"

"…I'm proud of you for not calling it a coven. But no, not secret, not a meeting, and not a cabal. We're going out."

"What, you and the other vampires?" Dean was still amazed with himself that this was a phrase he was saying in real life.

"No, silly. You and I. You said you wanted to know if there were vampire nightclubs. There aren't, not really, not like in _Queen of the Damned_ or _True Blood_. But there _are_ places that we tend to go towards, and who are aware of us, but they aren't vampire-specific."

Oh. "Oh."

"So come on, get dressed, it'll be fun, I promise."

* * *

Dean realized that Seth was right; it was just some innocuous club downtown, nothing to write home about. There were your stereotypical "clubbers," and some people of the more alternative groupings, tattoos and piercings and lots of black, but he also noticed college kids and people looking like they were just out for drinks after a rough day at work. A motley mix of people, the perfect location for vampires to hide amongst, he supposed.

He looked down at how he was dressed, which while it was a bit fancier than he usually opted for on a Saturday night, made him feel good because secretly he _liked_ dressing nicer. He was just too lazy to actually do it most of the time. While black was more of Seth's color, Dean had opted for a white shirt, sleeves rolled up because he hated having his forearms covered for some reason, and some random grey dress pants that Seth had bought him. He felt real nice, even if the bite on his inner thigh was starting to itch.

Seth grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards the back of the club, fingers resting right at the pulse point. Dean caught that, Seth wasn't nearly as slick as he thought he was sometimes, but he followed, looking around at the way the club was decorated. The walls were painted a blood red, and a lot of the fixtures were brass, with darkly lacquered wood and black leather seating. The place seemed kind of swank for the crowd that ran here, but then he heard the music that was playing. It was a bit heavier, and that's when he noticed that more of the stereotypical crowd was starting to bleed out of the building, with more of the alternative crowd showing up. Dean realized belatedly the pun his brain had made.

"So. You hang out on goth night or something?"

"Easiest place to hide a pair of fangs."

"Yeah, but can you really dance to goth music or rock music or whatever? Like _really_ dance."

"And what is real dancing to you?"

"Fuck, I don't know, but I don't imagine you can do much."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find out soon. There's a blonde girl across the bar, skinny thing, has a chest tattoo… she is staring you _down_. And she's going to want to dance with you. Humor her, won't you?"

Dean looked over at Seth, whose eyes seemed like they had lighten up at the thought of him watching Dean and some nameless body riling themselves up. And then it hit him.

"Are you using me as bait?"

Seth laughed at that, a deep laugh that made him wipe at his eyes a little. "No. I won't touch a hair on her head unless she asks me to, and that's without glamour. I want to see you get all worked up, though. See you literally get hot under the collar. Here she comes…"

And sure as shit, this blonde in a tight black dress sauntered over to Dean, and asked if she was interrupting anything. Seth held his hands up, "no, not at all," and she took it as permission to ask Dean to dance. The song had just changed, and Seth grinned, knowing that this would be perfect. He pushed Dean's shoulder, and Dean took the hint, nodding and following the girl onto the dance floor.

Seth was right, there wasn't really anything different, not when the right song plays. He wasn't quite sure what song it was, but the singer sounded familiar, but the bass was loud, and the way this girl moved her hips against him was absolutely intoxicating, and he hadn't had anything to drink yet. She turned her body around, pressing against him, and motioned for him to move so she could speak directly into his ear. He leaned down, feeling her breath on his neck and ear, trying very hard to not give any more thought to how he was half hard already.

"So, you're Seth's, huh? Where's your bite?"

"Wait, what?!"

"Oh cut the crap, I can read it on you, you know. He's bitten you, a few times. But…" she placed a hand on his shoulder, pretending to dust something off, but really feeling for any noticeable ridges from the bites. "There are none there… none on your neck… how absolutely _naughty_ of him. Do you think if I ask nicely, I can get between the two of you?"

Dean blinked as she rolled her hips against him as the song switched to something not as harsh as the prior song, but sounded a bit more sexual, the singer seeming to almost moan the lyrics out. His hand on instinct pressed against the small of her back, and she hummed in appreciation.

"He's staring at us, you know. He loves seeing you get all worked up, and _fuck_, the way he's staring… you hold onto him. He's got a waiting list, you know. He always turns them away, says he's already got someone, but they wait patiently. I, personally, think sharing is caring…and like I said, I'd love to be between the two of you… can you imagine how many bites you'd be covered in?"

Dean had groaned at the thought, namely because, one, this girl was hot and knew how to press all of his buttons already, two, because Seth _was_ staring them down in a way you'd stare down a stripper, and three, because… wait…

"Wait, you're…"

"Yes, honey. You're one of the only humans in this club right now…" She notices the change in song, and lets go of Dean abruptly. "And that's my cue to leave you alone. Thanks for the dance, Dean. Feel free to find me, now that you know where I am. Please tell Seth about my offer…" She winked and strut off towards the bar, and Dean stood there for a moment, hard and confused and feeling honestly a little bit manipulated.

"And that would be Tasha. She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"She wants our nuts."

"I know."

"You… you _knew_ and you still let me dance with her?"

"Well, yeah. She's beautiful. She's a vampire. We both like women. And it's your first night at the club. Why would I keep you from having fun?"

"Having a hard-on on a dance floor with no relief is not what I consider fun."

"Well, fortunately for you, I am free to dance…"

Seth grabbed Dean, pulling him close to him, the song a little bit slower and had a rhythm more suited for sex than for dancing, but what was really the difference that night. Dean's head was spinning, because Tasha was right, he _was_ one of the only humans there, and if what Seth had done at the house was bad to his mind, being in a club chock full of vamps with no glamour was making him feel drunk as fuck. Seth was whispering the lyrics in his ear, laughing when Dean shivered after Seth had licked his neck when one of the lyrics mentioned sucking someone dry.

All too soon the song was over, and Seth couldn't wait much longer to see Dean fall apart. He could hear that pulse over the bass of the song, and when the song changed, Seth grinned maliciously, and ran his tongue over one of his fangs, staring at Dean. "Follow me."

Dean pointed up towards the ceiling, indicating the music being played. "Wait… did they… who covered… _who covered Nine Inch Nails?_"

"Dean." Seth growled out, which caught Dean's attention. "I said follow me."

Dean followed, mostly because Seth had pulled at his hand sharply, and Dean stumbled after him, realizing that he was being pulled into a back room.

"Shit, Seth, do you know how fucking _cheesy_ this is. Making out to 'Closer,' what is this, nineteen - _oh fuck._" The music was barely audible, the speakers had all been shot in the back room, but that didn't matter because Seth's mouth was on his neck, nibbling lightly, while his hands worked furiously at undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Take your pants off."

Dean knew he could have argued about having sex in a back room of a club to fucking "Closer," but all he could think of was the way his dick was throbbing, and he really needed to get off. _Fucking Tasha_.

He nearly tripped in his rush to take his pants off, and Seth damn near ripped his boxers off of him, before picking him up and propping him against the wall, and Dean hadn't even noticed that Seth had his cock out until, wow, hey, pressing against him without any preparation, but apparently lubed and with a condom on. Fuck, he really _was_ out of it from all that weird vampire glamour shit in the main part of the club.

"I know, no time for stretching, I'm sorry. Do you want me to make it not hurt?"

"Yeah, fuck, fine, just… _fuck_."

Seth had grabbed his face with one hand, staring at him again, but this time letting the glamour fall on Dean a bit, while pushing his way inside, trying hard to not break eye contact despite wanting to close his eyes at how overwhelmingly tight and hot Dean was. He finally worked his way entirely inside, and that's when he lunged in for the kiss, all teeth scraping against lips and tongues teasing each other, while he slammed into Dean roughly, no pretense of drawing this out. He was hard and he was desperate and, _fuck_, he was so fucking hungry.

Dean wanted to laugh, what was even his life at this point, that he was being fucked against a wall by his vampire boyfriend while a distinctively more vicious sounding cover of "Closer" was playing. It was like a Hot Topic wet dream, but this was apparently his life, and when Seth gripped his hips and changed how he fucked into him, the thoughts cleared from his head, because all he wanted was to cum fucking _everywhere_.

He leaned his head forward, wanting to move one of the hands he held onto Seth with, so he could instead jerk himself, but when he tried to move his hand, Seth gritted out "no," and instead moved a hand from his hip to do it himself. He was fast and firm, and Dean wanted to cry it felt so good, too good, way too much at once, the glamour was still on him and he wanted it to stop, he wanted to feel this for real. "Seth… glamour… stop it…"

Seth did that weird neck stretch thing and that's when Dean felt everything: the cold of the painted wall against his back, the soreness in his ass, and still that burning fucking urge to just let go and cum. Seth twisted his hand just the right way on a stroke, and Dean lost it, not even giving Seth a warning, just cumming hard, his head falling forward against Seth's shoulder, taking the moment to bite against the skin to stop from moaning like a whore in a club's back room. Who the fuck _was_ he?

Feeling Dean cum around him was the only cue that Seth needed to stop holding back, snapping his hips the way only someone who was decidedly non-human could do, sinking his teeth into the juncture of Dean's shoulder and neck, moaning as he felt the blood in his mouth, slamming the palm of his hand against the wall as he thrust one last time into Dean before cumming hard, the moan turning into a low rumbling growl, one that, if Dean was more awake and not sore, he would find incredibly arousing in some strange way.

Seth finally let go of the bite, licking over at whatever drops he had left behind, and pulled out of Dean slowly, gently taking the condom off and disposing of it, before getting dressed. Dean stayed slumped against the wall, disheveled and sore in several places, but feeling oddly sated. Seth rolled his eyes, "get dressed, Dean."

After a few minutes of fumbling with his clothes, Dean finally managed to make himself look presentable, and Seth smiled, kissing him gently on the lips. "Should I buy you a drink?"

"Yeah. You've had a few. I think I deserve one."

Seth laughed, as he pulled Dean's hand and walked back towards the main part of the club.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Are we even surprised anymore that I make these multi-chaptered? No? Alright then. Just in time for Halloween. Reviews are always welcomed.

* * *

He couldn't sleep, not for lack of trying. It was just that his thoughts were going a mile a minute, and all he could hear was that fucking _shitbag _and his mocking.

_"Oh, Seth, found yourself a new blood bag, huh? He's a pretty one… not as pretty as the others one you've had, but he cleans up nice."_

What a fucking _asshole_. Oh, he knew _exactly_ who that jackass was. He knew this motherfucker, knew his reputation: Jimmy. Fucking. Jacobs. And whenever he grinned and flashed his fangs, whenever Seth stayed silent, it was all the more obvious: that's who fucking _made_ Seth.

Dean sat silent in the passenger seat on the way home from the club, neck and ass still sore from what had happened earlier. He was _never_ quiet, not like this, not really. He'd at least grumble to himself, or tap his fingers against something, bounce his leg, _anything_. But instead, Dean sat there. Silent. Unmoving. His head leaning against the window, looking out at the neon lights of the city. He had hoped maybe it was a mix of the alcohol, the blood loss, and the post-orgasm haze, all blended together with the fog that his brain felt from all the unchecked power of glamour that had permeated the club. But he knew what it really was.

It was Jimmy fucking Jacobs. Any semblance of confidence he had in his relationship with Seth flew right out of the window the minute he was called a "blood bag."

Seth didn't see him as that, right? He wasn't just some donor, he was his boyfriend, they loved each other, they lived with each other. It had been two months or so into their relationship before he had sat Seth down, and wanted to talk with him, truly.

_It was because he loved him that he did this. He had been noticing over a few weeks that Seth seemed to be losing some of that bright energy of his, he seemed overly fatigued. He had terrible bags under his eyes, he didn't eat or drink without getting sick, he looked sickly. He wanted to make sure Seth was taking care of himself, but every time he offered to help, Seth would just shut down and insist that he could do it himself._

_He just wanted to make sure he was ok._

_Which is why when Seth finally accepted that he'd have to tell him what was wrong, and Dean heard the words "Dean, I'm a vampire," he had gotten so angry. Seth was mocking him, right? Here he was, trying to help out, trying to be supportive, and his concern was turned into a joke. He went to say something, to argue with Seth, and that's when Seth showed him the fangs. _

_That was when he learned what Seth needed when he got like this. And why Seth had let himself start to suffer. He didn't want to depend on Dean for it, didn't want their relationship to become just a matter of dependency._

Dean remembered that vividly. So why did what Jimmy said _irk_ him like that?

Maybe it was what Tasha had said at the club… that there was a _waiting_ _list_ for Seth, waiting patiently for Dean to fuck up, so they could come in and be…

Be what?

A _blood bag_?

Dean turned over in bed, kicking at the sheets, the heat of the night making his skin clammy. He sat up, watching Seth's body, the slow rise and fall of his chest and stomach, the way his hair curled on the pillow and partly shrouded his face. He looked at how, with the low glow of the moon and of city lights, he could see the firm musculature of his body, and he knew how lucky he was. Or at least, how lucky he felt, but if it was just a means to an end with Seth… He had to find some way to regain control of this. He only knew one way to go about it.

Thank god that Seth slept like the fucking dead.

Dean quickly found some of Seth's ties, and he waited, patiently, until he would roll over onto his back, taking it as a chance to tie his wrists together, and then to the headboard. Seth shuffled around a bit, and Dean thought his cover was blown, but Seth quickly returned back to his deep sleep. It was almost too easy.

He very gently pulled the sheets off of Seth's body, and with just as much delicacy slid Seth's boxers off, before reaching for his dick, soft in his hand… but not for long, not if Dean had anything to say about it.

He was going to make sure that Seth knew what he had, and that he'd never get anything like this from just any other _blood bag_ (why was he calling himself this, he knew he was more than that…)

He made no hesitation in his movements, leaning forward to suck carefully at him, humming in satisfaction as he felt him start to grow hard in his hand and in his mouth, encouraging him to go deeper, to use more tongue, to break away for air and stroke him, watching his abs contract and his hips wriggle as he woke him slowly out of his sleep.

Right as he saw Seth's eyes flicker open, he knew he had him.

"Mornin', sunshine."

Seth's response was a sleep-heavy groan as Dean swallowed him down in full, taking deep and even breaths to stop the fluttering in his throat. He focused on this being the best goddamn blowjob he had ever given in his life, ignoring the moans and whimpers and delicious cut off oaths that Seth would make, twisting his arms around, trying to break free. He had to push down at Seth's hips when he felt him thrusting into his mouth; he wouldn't allow Seth to control any of this at all. When he thought that he had Seth all nice and worked up, he broke away, wiping at his mouth, laughing darkly as Seth twisted around in bed, groaning.

"Dean, come on…"

"Nah, I think I like you like this."

"Come on, Dean, don't tease me, that's not fair."

"Oh, what, you don't like being made left to guess what's going to happen?"

Seth blinked slowly, trying to interpret what Dean meant by that, when he suddenly heard the snapping of a cap, and then felt cold wetness at his ass. He felt his hips jerk up as Dean circled his finger slowly, teasing him.

"I know you have a list of people just waiting for the moment I trip up… people who are just _begging_ you to feed on them, huh… But they can't make you feel the way I can, huh?"

"Dean, what are you talking about_ohmygod._" Seth swallowed hard as he felt Dean's finger push in slowly, resting, waiting for him to answer.

"Well? Can they?" Dean moved his finger back, before sliding in a second finger, watching as Seth curved his neck backwards, before moving back to look down at him. He could tell the moment Seth looked at him that he had unlocked that part of Seth, that wild and vicious side of him, and when Seth opened his mouth to speak, the slight tip of fang made itself known.

"I have no fucking idea what you're talking about." He closed his eyes as Dean thrust his fingers a bit roughly into Seth, and he had to choke back a moan as Dean continued the pace, fucking him slow but rough.

"Lying isn't a good look for you Seth. I heard all about the list of people that come up to you, _begging_ you to bite them. I bet you'd love a little harem of blood bags to choose from, now wouldn't you?" He twisted his fingers slightly and moved a touch deeper, pressing until he heard the air escape Seth's lungs, a strangled noise of pleasure breaking forth. _Got 'im._

Seth knew that he reasonably should be upset, Dean had obviously let what both Tasha and Jimmy had said get under his skin, and that was his fault for not warning him about them. He should have known that Dean would take it personal, he always did. And he knew he should have told Jimmy that things were different involving Dean.

But he hadn't.

But then Dean was pressing against his prostate and oh _fuck_ he just wanted to cum, Dean had him riding so close to that edge, he could feel it.

Dean watched as Seth fell a bit closer towards release, and that's when he paused his fingers, and pulled them out slowly, watching the disappointment blossom across Seth's face.

"You know, I could leave you just like this. All tied up and hard and stretched out. I could go call Jimmy, or Tasha, or any of the other _blood bags_ in your phone and tell them to come on by, I left you nice and ready for them. I could fucking do that, you know."

Dean's voice was shaking with both anger and arousal, he loved seeing Seth all worked up like this, and knowing that he can't do anything about it, that he had to depend on Dean for something _more_ than just blood…

"What, Seth, you gonna stay quiet again? Gonna stay quiet like when Jimmy was talking shit, or like the car ride home? You don't even have anything to say? What makes you think you deserve this, that you deserve to cum, huh?" He trailed a finger up the bottom of Seth's cock, and the way that his breath caught, the vision of his body tensing, and the telltale glisten of precum at the tip, it was too enticing. He swiped a clean finger at the head, bringing it to his mouth to taste.

He made an exaggerated show of moaning at the taste, laughing as with every movement Seth made, it made his dick bob against his body, leaving a tiny pool for Dean to continue feeding from. How apropos, he was the one to feast now. "Oh, it must be _terrible_ to be on the other side of this, isn't it Seth? Wondering when is it going to happen, when are they done playing with their food?"

"Dean, enough."

Dean tilted his head to the side, having just put his finger back in his mouth, before pulling it back out with a small pop. "What, did I hit a fucking nerve?"

"Dean, I don't know what you think I did, but either let me cum, or untie me so we can figure this out."

"I think the answer to either option is no."

Seth groaned, wanting to either cum or possibly beat Dean senseless or maybe both, but he knew that this was extreme, even for Dean's levels. "Honestly. What is it. What did I do?"

"It's what you didn't do. You didn't tell me about your _waiting list_. You didn't tell me about Jimmy, even though it was kind of fucking obvious, and you didn't fucking defend me. What am I supposed to think? You couldn't even tell your fucking _maker_ that I'm not just fucking food. It's almost like you're ashamed of me…"

"I'm not ashamed of you… I'd be more sentimental but… I'm tied up… and you've got me all worked up… so unless you plan on setting me loose…" Seth had sounded hopeful, but Dean wouldn't fall for it.

"Nah, sorry, can't let that happen… I kind of like you like this. All hard and near the edge…"

"You know I could rip these ties in fucking half, right?"

"They're _your_ ties, ask me if I'd be upset about that." Dean gloated, trailing fingers across Seth's balls, laughing when he felt him shift under his touch again.

That made Seth pause, enough for Dean to shove two fingers back inside of him, making his back arch and his toes curl. "It'd be such a waste to leave you like this, all stretched out and _wanting_…" Dean made no hesitation in grabbing the lube with his other hand, before sliding his fingers out, and quickly lubing up himself up, before shoving himself inside of Seth, taking no time to fuck roughly into him, chasing only his own completion.

"Look at how badly you want this Seth... I can feel you fucking _throbbing_ in my hand, you know that? I bet you no one else could ever make you feel like this, huh? Tell me..." Dean was gripping tightly onto Seth's hips, forcing frustrated whimpers out of Seth. "Go on... tell me..."

Seth couldn't form words, but he kept shaking his head, hoping it would convey his answer that _no_, no one else could.

Dean was getting closer to the edge, having been overwhelmingly hard from watching Seth writhe and squirm beneath him, and his hand reached for Seth's neglected cock. Seth thought he'd gotten a reprieve, that he'd be allowed to cum, but suddenly Dean was gripping the base tightly, and that's when he realized _the jackass wasn't going to let him._ He could hear how harshly Dean's pulse was going, and that's what made this worse. He wasn't getting _either_ need satisfied.

Dean was getting exactly what he wanted.

Finally, Dean came hard, only releasing his hold on Seth when he pulled out. He stumbled over to the dresser, knees still weak from the orgasm, but quickly threw jeans and a shirt on, before heading towards the bedroom.

"Dean. DEAN."

Dean walked back into the room, a toothbrush in his mouth. "What?" He mumbled, mouth full of toothpaste. He held a finger up to pause Seth while walking back towards the bathroom. A minute or two later, he walked back in, wiping at the corners of his mouth. "Sorry, had to spit."

"…Aren't you gonna let me loose?"

"Nah."

"What do you mean, _nah._"

"I mean, nah, I'm not untying you. Sorry."

"…Dean I swear to fucking god…"

"I'm gonna go to the bar. Don't know when I'll be back. Why don't you use your weird vampire powers or something to get someone to untie you though, 'kay?"

"Dean you better fucking untie me."

Dean waved, and then walked out of the room, flicking the light off. Seth kept yelling at Dean, and was answered only with the sound of a door slamming shut.

After a few minutes, Seth decided the loss of some neckties would not be the end of the world, and promptly ripped his arms down, brain fogging from lust and bloodlust and _rage_.

Once he got himself situated, he knew only one thing: Dean Ambrose was _fucked._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I have no words for this chapter, except "sorry it's late" and "please don't piss off Seth again, Dean."

* * *

Dean knew it was only a matter of time. He was fortunate for the fact that Seth had tried making it an early night, in a town where bars don't close until at least 3 or 4 AM. So he had another hour or two to kill, while he waited for his inevitable demise. Surely that would be what would happen, right? Seth would let his hunger and his rage get the best of him, and Dean's knack of self-fulfilling prophecies would come true.

"_You're going to kill me one of these days."  
__"I would never."  
__"I know you wouldn't."_

Who knew anything anymore? Yesterday morning, since it was technically a new day after all, Dean had woken up knowing that he was in love with Seth, and Seth was in love with him, and that Seth was still in the middle of one of his cravings, and that his thighs were sore from healing bites, and that jeans absolutely blew to wear, and that Seth's got the prettiest mouth in the damn world.

The events of the night seemed to jeopardize all of that.

So here he was, waxing poetic in his mind, eulogizing himself - because who else would? - in a bar downtown, a bit more gritty and, to put it bluntly, _human_, than the club Seth had brought him to earlier. Here he didn't need to follow a dress code, he didn't need to worry about politics, he didn't need to worry about feeling drunk without having a drink. The only mind games that people would play with him here were minimal at best, because he doesn't _do_ mind games, and he can read people a mile away, and pick out all the flaws in their lies before they open their mouth. A necessary trait, growing up alone.

He ran a finger over the rim of the bottle of his beer, elbows resting against the scuffed varnish of the bar, sighing to himself. This was stupid. Why was he so upset about this? He went to go take a swig, planning on just finishing his drink before heading home to his fate, when he heard voices next to him.

"Hey, you were at The Complex earlier, right?"

Oh goddamnit. Just when he thought he could deal with something absolutely _human_. Another voice spoke up this time.

"Yeah… yeah I remember you, you were with Seth Rollins! How'd the fuck did someone like you end up with someone like _him_?"

Dean placed the bottle back down on the bar, the alcohol never touching his lips, and turned to tell them _maybe they just weren't being enough scumbags_, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean ended up with me because I like him. He's charming. He's handsome. He's delicious. And he wouldn't harass people in a bar when they obviously aren't in the mood to socialize. Now, would you darling?" Seth drawled, tightening his grip on Dean's shoulder to emphasize possessiveness.

Dean froze momentarily, before clearing his throat, taking a quick sip of his beer. "No. I wouldn't, _dear._" He didn't look back towards Seth saying this, instead choosing to look straight at the two, he hated using the term, blood bags staring him down.

"And you also wouldn't persist after someone repeatedly tells you that they're not interested, right? You'd understand that no means no, and that harassing someone for attention is the quickest way to not get it, right?" Seth's voice seemed laced with poison this time, and Dean took this as a sign to make his way out of the confrontation that would happen, and to instead step outside and have a cigarette.

Once Seth saw Dean walk out of the bar, his bottle leaving condensation rings on its coaster, his sight turned back to the two hopefuls in front of him.

"Now listen here, you little wastes of space. I wouldn't use either of you for a blood bag, because that's all you are. You're not worthy of being anything else. You harass, you stalk, you're absolutely insufferable, and I could snap the both of your necks before you even blink. So go, run off, tell the rest of this little _waiting list_ that there will be no openings in the foreseeable future, and that if I hear any word that _any_ of you even so much as _look_ at Dean the wrong way, I will be pouring your carotids into a flask for Jimmy Jacobs, _do you fucking understand me_?"

Before the nameless individuals - nameless only because Seth invested no energy in trying to remember their names or faces, their existence didn't matter to him - could reply with any feigned indignation, he pulled out cash from his wallet, placing it beneath the coaster that Dean's abandoned beer rested on, before turning briskly to head out of the door.

He found Dean resting against the corner of the bar, hunched over slightly, inhaling his cigarette deeply. Dean let out the cloud of smoke, letting it rise above his head, before flicking the butt of it down the alleyway.

"Was wondering if you'd come looking for me."

"I knew you were out here."

"I meant after I tied you up."

Seth kept silent, trying to not conflate his anger at the pissants from inside with his anger at Dean from earlier, but failing miserably.

"You made me rip very expensive ties, just to find you and calm you down from your little insecurity hissy fit."

"Do you fucking blame me, Seth? You heard them, everyone else can see I'm not fucking good enough for you, shit you have a fucking _waiting list_, like, why me? Why am I so special that you keep me around and don't just treat me like a fucking blood bag, huh? I ain't anything special. Like, thanks for sticking up for me in there, but I really didn't need you defending me against your little fan club. I'm a big boy, I can handle myself, always have, always will."

"I _defended_ you because you're my _boyfriend_."

Dean scoffed, placing his hands in his pockets. "So you'll defend me against some fanboys, but not against your maker, huh? What, are you afraid of _Jimmy Jacobs_, really?"

Seth glared at him, the anger taking his brain over. Before Dean could say anything else, he was grasped by the front of his shirt, and dragged deep into the alley by Seth. Before he could realize what was happening, his jacket was off of his shoulders, and he was pinned against the wall. Seth took the moment to slip his own jacket off, unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt, his hand resting right beneath Dean's jaw, wrapping around his neck.

"If you think for one fucking second that I don't see you as more than a blood bag, then fine. Be a blood bag."

Without warning, Dean felt his neck being bent to the side, and Seth clamped his mouth down onto the crook of his neck roughly, pressing his entire body into Dean, so that all Dean could feel was the brick at his back, and Seth's form at his front.

Dean was used to the pain of biting, but Seth was always nearly clinical in his handling of feeding. He was never desperate; it was clean marks to ensure a nearly seamless healing process. He'd feed only enough to feel full, never being gluttonous in his draining. He did everything in his power to make it as painless as possible, even using some slight glamour to mask it.

This was not that type of feed. This was anger, and pure hunger, and Dean thought his shoulder was being ripped apart, that this was it, Seth was going to drain him, to kill him. He could feel blood and spit slowly breaking free from Seth's lips to drip slowly down his skin, and that seemed to be one of the only things he could pay attention to.

Besides Seth grabbing one of his legs and wrapping it around his waist, grinding against him harshly.

Seth was spurred on when Dean lazily clutched at his hair, wrapping his other arm around Seth's back, trying to tilt his hips towards Seth's, in some twisted reprise of what had happened earlier at the club. Each little gasp and whine out of Dean's mouth from the pain only caused Seth to feed more frantically, groaning into the wound of his making.

Dean couldn't think straight. He was focused only on the feel of Seth's teeth in his neck, of Seth rutting against him, on the low, guttural noises Seth made as he sucked at his blood, the sting of air against his neck when Seth finally broke free, voice ragged, tainted with the thickness of blood.

"If you were a blood bag, I'd drain you fucking empty and leave you in this fucking alley to be found whenever. I'd have you covered in wretched bite marks, use you only for feeding or for fucking, pass you around like you're a flask at a high school bonfire. Everyone would have a taste, but I'd always have kills. _Always_.

"So tell me Dean, do I treat you like a blood bag, hmm?"

Dean tried to swallow, throat dry and his brain spinning. After finally getting enough moisture in his mouth and throat, he whispered out, "no."

"What was that?"

"N-no." The voice was strained, he was exhausted and, frankly, he'd never lost this much blood at once, and he'd lost a lot of blood in his day. Between being fed on and what blood managed to make it to his dick, he was surprised he was conscious.

"Good."

Seth pressed his lips against Dean's, kissing him with a mouth that tasted of blood and promises. He quickly pulled Dean's other leg to rest around him, and when Dean weakly crossed his ankles, holding himself in place, Seth returned to the task at hand, a palm slamming against the brick wall as he continued rutting against Dean, breathing harshly into his mouth, close to completion.

"Fuck, you test my patience so fucking much, but if you think for one fucking minute you aren't special, you're more of an idiot than I thought." Seth pulled his hand away from the wall, biting quickly at his wrist.

"It won't change you, I'd never ask you to do that. But this will make sure, _fuck_…" His thrusts were getting erratic, and he could see Dean trying desperately to catch up. "It'll make sure that everyone knows you're _mine._"

Dean nodded weakly, knowing he really didn't have it in him to argue. Some part of him knew this meant something big, but all he could think of was his neck, his dick, and the bleeding wrist at his mouth. Any rational sense in him that told him to _not put the bleeding wrist in his mouth_ flew out of the window, once it hit his tongue.

It felt like the world lit on fire around him. It felt like the brick at his back went from harsh pain to gentle scratching. And when Seth's body stilled against his, making what could only be described as a growl against his skin, he felt nothing but pleasant warmth spark along his limbs. Slumping against Seth, breath harsh and uneven, he closed his eyes, in what could only be described as peaceful rest.

Seth's eyes were still closed, letting the monster subside, eyes and teeth returning to normal. He could feel Dean against him, weak but still alive, not near the point of draining, but he knew he'd risked a lot. If Dean wanted to know what he was calling himself, he had to see first hand. Seth just regretted that it had gotten to that point. He looked down at his wrist, seeing it already starting to heal up, nothing but a faint pink line at the moment. It would soon disappear altogether, and when he took a quick peek at Dean's shoulder, he could already see the skin starting to heal. _Good, it's already working._

He moved away from the wall, carrying Dean against him, bending down quickly to grab both of their jackets, placing Dean's over his shoulders to hide the bite. He had to get him home and into a bed. They'd talk more when he woke up.


End file.
